Enemies to more
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I got a tale idea now: After the Rowdyruff boy's were killed, Professor Utonium decides to revive them again. But will he cope with the PPG and RRBs hormonal growth he put them through? Contains red, blue and green couples.
1. Chapter 1 Enemies to more

Chapter 01 Enemies to more

Quanktumspirit, "Just finished watching a re-run of the good old days of Powerpuff girls. And watched my most favourite episode ever. The Rowdyruff boys. But after remembering how old the girls are, which is Kindergarten age so about 5, shouldn't the girls feel anything after the episode? Instead of giggling like airheads? Well, this is my take on it. Enjoy."

* * *

After the Powerpuff girls had their talk with Miss Sara Bellum, they knew what to do. They lured the Rowdyruff boys away from Mojo's hideout, then stood in a flower-covered field and closed their eyes.

The Rowdyruff boys saw the 3 girls had placed light purple eye shadow on their eyes and looked quite lovely actually.

"Hu? What the-?" They heard the Rowdyruff boys say shocked.

"Now girls," Blossom whispered as she opened her eyes.

Bubbles and Buttercup followed close behind and they smiled softly at the Rowdyruff boys not cold-hearted and mean like they did a few minutes ago after being thrashed by the Rowdyruff boys.

Blossom then hoovered up, flew with closed eyes towards Brick. Brick took a small step back, but as Blossom was face to face with him, he heard the words that would haunt him for the rest of his deceased life.

"I love you, Brick," Blossom whispered softly to him.

Boomer stared at Bubbles just as confused, she looks actually very lovely, and sweet at the same time.

Bubbles flew to Boomer too, "I love you, Boomer."

Butch blinked, Buttercup looked now a lot more relaxed, calm and quite girly.

Buttercup sighed and crossed her hands over her chest, "Yes, yes whatever. I love you, Butch."

The Rowdyruff boys blinked as they felt a soft kiss on their cheeks.

Instantly they blushed, but this new emotion felt so much stronger than just a crush that their 'toilet water' couldn't keep the snips, snails or puppy dog tails together any more.

And the boy's insides were ripped to pieces.

"AAAAHHHHH!" All 3 Rowdyruff boys screamed out in pain.

The girls quickly stepped back as the boys exploded right before their eyes. The girls giggled and then flew back to Mojo Jojo's hideout with an evil smirk.

* * *

As they were finished beating on Mojo Jojo, he just sat back with an evil smirk as the police arrived to arrest him once more.

"You puny girls may have defeated me. But remember this, Powerpuff girls. You 3 have murdered the Rowdyruff boys. My own 3 children. You 3 are guilty of the deaths and assassinations of Brick, Boomer and Butch." Mojo Jojo smirked.

He then ranted on about his next plan before being tossed into the back of a police van. As he was driven out of sight the Powerpuff girls just sighed.

"Some things will never change. Come, girls, let's do one final check over the city and then go home." Blossom smiled.

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads and the 3 girls flew around the town to look out for any more troubles.

* * *

After everything was clear, the Powerpuff girls flew back home. They entered their bedroom and sat on their chairs a bit tired.

Bubbles grabbed a blank piece of paper and thought over what she wanted to draw. But the events over Boomer's sudden death, by her kiss, was almost too much for her.

Blossom wanted to focus on working on a chemical experiment with her chemistry set, but all she could think about was Brick, and how good he looked.

Buttercup wanted to read her wrestling comic, but as she looked at a raven-haired wrestler, Buttercup instantly thought about Butch.

After only 5 minutes, Bubbles still couldn't get started, she had to talk about her pain. Bubbles turned round in her seat and see Blossom and Buttercup not being able to relax like they used to.

Blossom decided to break the ice, "Um... well girls. This fight has been... interesting."

"I can't believe that we just kissed the Rowdyruff boys and they exploded in front of us. Did Mojo Jojo really make them so unstable?" Buttercup asked shaking her head.

Blossom nodded hers, "It seems so Buttercup. Hu, Bubbles your crying?"

Bubbles, was indeed crying, she whipped her tears, but more were following.

"I just realised something girls." Bubbles whispered, "our kisses caused the boys to be unstable. They exploded and died... so... so aren't we then guilty of murder?"

Blossom froze and thought it over.

But Buttercup has her own opinion, "I don't think so. After all, the Rowdyruff boys did cause a lot of damage with Mojo Jojo to Townsville. If the only way to protect Townsville is to kill the 3 then we had to do it."

Bubbles looked over to Blossom, Blossom was thinking hard about it as well. But her feelings got the better of her and she covered her face.

"Bubbles, Buttercup I think we are guilty of the 3 murders like Mojo said, But like Buttercup said we didn't mean to kill them. It's just how they were made. I think we should be asking Professor Utonium about this." Blossom sighed.

The three girls bowed their heads down and looked to a clock in their room. It was only just 2 PM, so they had a bit of time before the Professor as back home.

* * *

The Powerpuff girls saw the Professor at dinner again. He made for the 3 girls their favourite, mainly because he saw they have returned from a battle with a sad frown on their faces.

After everything was served up the Professor faced the girls. He saw they have barely touched their lasagne dinner. Bubbles was moving her spinach and half-eaten broccoli around her plate, Blossom has picked the pasta apart from the meat and was slowly eating it, and even Buttercup was on a snail's pace munching her slice up.

As the Professor saw all 3 girls whipping tears from their eyes, he couldn't take it any more.

"Girls," Professor Utonium began and facing his daughters, "Can you 3 tell me what happened today? All 3 of you seem to have lost your appetite for some reason."

"Professor, it's not that easy to explain." Blossom sighed, "Today's battle was against 3 new 'monsters'..."

Professor Utonium raised a confused eyebrow, "Ok... but you've stopped them, right?"

"Of course we did." Bubbles said softly and looked at him, "But, the only way we could have stopped them was to... to..."

"What?" Professor Utonium asked softly.

But Bubbles could only cry and collapsed in her chair.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Bubbles childish ways, and Blossom glared at Buttercup not to say a word against Bubbles childish ways.

Instead, Buttercup decided to answer the Professors question, "Dad, we've been fighting these 3 new 'boys', who were known as the Rowdyruff boys. But... Miss Bellum told us that one thing they were scared of was... that we'd be very 'nice' to them. And after we've kissed all 3 of them... They screamed and just exploded in front of us. So... so now we 3 feel guilty for their deaths..."

"I see. But girls, if the only way to stop them was a kiss, and thinking over that they are only 3 years old, of course, they'd feel grossed out. Young boys aren't very affectionate when it comes to love, not even their own relatives. But I'm sure you didn't mean to kill them." Professor Utonium smiled.

Bubbles shook her head, "No, we definitely didn't want them dead. Just paralysed enough so we could have them locked up for their crimes against Townsville."

He nodded his head, "I see... wait the Rowdyruff boys were the first-ever boys you've kissed, since the cootie kiss attack?"

"Yes dad, they were. Why?" Buttercup asked.

All 3 girls shuttered at that memory. But smiled a bit more thinking about their 2nd kiss with the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Well, girls. If you think back to the Rowdyruff Boys' kiss and compare it to the normal kisses I'd give you during bedtime. Do you feel a difference?" Professor Utonium asked.

He had a feeling he knew the answer but wanted to be sure. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup each thought back to the Rowdyruff boys kisses.

Blossom felt a soft blush colouring her cheeks. Just feeling Brick's soft skin against her lips causes her heart to speed up. As if she had just passed a very important exam and was happy about it.

Bubbles eyes almost instantly turned to hearts and her heart accelerated. Bubbles felt a deep love and warmth fill her heart as if she was hugging her Octi in the middle of the night.

Buttercup tried not to turn green at the thought of her kiss to Butch. But the soft touch to the RRB's cheek sent a shiver down her own back. This warm feeling Buttercup would only feel after watching her favourite wrestling episode and seeing her star wrestler win.

The Professor smiled, "I think I got my answer. Blossom, you might be crushing on Brick, Bubbles you might be crushing on Boomer and Buttercup you are crushing on Butch, right?"

"Well... They were very cute looking." Bubbles admitted blushing.

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Bubbles, the Rowdyruff boys basically looked identical to us, apart from being boys and having darker eyes and costumes."

"But we are still guilty Professor." Blossom sighed, hanging her head.

Professor Utonium though shook his head, "Girls, you 3 would never do anything this evil unless you were really pushed for it. I'd say it was just the creator of the Rowdyruff boys to feel guilty for not creating a stronger formula for his sons."

"You mean Mojo Jojo?" Bubbles asked.

Professor Utonium blinked, he remembers that odd student ringing him up and asking about the Powerpuff girls formula. So whoever knew about the formula, must have reversed it and created the 3 boys.

"Girls, please go to your room and think about what you have done. I need to make a call." Professor Utonium said.

The girls nodded their heads and left to bed. Trying to sleep.

* * *

Professor Utonium dialled the operator of the telephone company, he wanted to know if he could track the creator of the down again. And if it really was Mojo Jojo behind it.

 _"Hello Operator here, how can I help you today?" Came a female voice._

"Um... hello operator, I'd like to know the phone number of the last person to call this house phone, please?" Professor Utonium asked.

 _"Of course, one moment please." The operator said and a soft tingling tine was then heard._

Professor Utonium waited and waited, it was about 20 minutes later until the female voice got back to him.

 _"It seems good sir, that the phone call was activated from Townsville prison." She replied._

Professor Utonium blinked, he grabbed his phone book and quickly found the number of the prison.

"Ok, thank you, operator. Have a good day." Professor Utonium smiled.

 _"You too sir, bye." The operator said and then hung up._

Professor Utonium checked his watch, he thinks it would be best to wait until tomorrow before he rings the prison up.

* * *

The next morning, after the Powerpuff girls left to school, each still a bit heartbroken over the entire death ordeal, Professor Utonium decided to try his luck with the phone number again. He picked his phone up and rang the prison centre.

Inside the Prison, Mojo Jojo was crying a bit, after his long rant against the Powerpuff girls which lasted about 2 nights, Mojo Jojo was just lying back in his bed as he heard his prison cell phone ring.

"Hu? Who could be disturbing Mojo Jojo at this hour? No one has ever cared about Mojo Jojo other than Mojo Jojo himself." Mojo Jojo wondered and picked his phone up.

"Good morning?" Mojo asked unsure into his phone.

 _"Um... hello is this the stranger man? You rang a few days this house number up for your report on the Powerpuff girls, remember?" Mojo heard Professor Utoniums voice rang through the phone._

Mojo Jojo raised a confused eyebrow, 'I didn't expect the Professor to phone me back.'

"Um... yes this is still me... um, I got a good grade for my report on the Powerpuff girls Mr; so thank you for sharing your secret with me." Mojo Jojo lied and was still confused.

 _"Good sir, please don't lie to me. I know you are then the father to the Rowdyruff boys." Professor Utonium explained._

Mojo Jojo sighed, "Ok, ok Professor Utonium, yes it is true. I reversed your formula to create the Rowdyruff boys. So what? They are dead thanks to your girls."

 _"I know that sir, but just to ease your mind... my girls are sending you their apologies for killing your son's." Professor Utonium explained._

Mojo Jojo sighed and stuck his finger in his mouth as if he was going to gag any minute.

"Well sir, I accept the girls apologise, but that won't bring me my son's back either," Mojo explained. "the girls are guilty of my beloved son's murder and I won't change my mind."

 _Professor Utonium sighed, "I understand. Have a good day."_

Mojo Jojo scrunched his nose up as Professor Utonium hung up, he placed the phone back on the hook before going to bed and cursing about the Powerpuff girls all over again.

* * *

Back on the other end of the line, Professor Utonium sighed, he got up from his living room and decided to make a special dinner for his girls, to try and make them a bit happier after today's events.

He cooked some pancakes and made some hot chocolate to drink after he was done he walked up to the girl's bedroom.

"Children, I've made some dinner, come down when you have the energy." Professor Utonium whispered.

Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles all were lying together in their triple bed, each clutching a toy to their heart, and tears still falling down their faces.

Professor Utonium felt as if his heart was about to break, his 3 angels were heartbroken over the fact they each had killed another human being. The Professor sighed and sat next to his 3 daughters, hugging them, it's time to give them some advice.

"My dears... please try and move on from the 3 Rowdyruff boys. I know all of you feel guilty for their deaths, but it's not all your fault." The Professor sighed.

Bubbles blinked and looked at their father confused, "It is dad. We've killed those innocent boys, just to stop them working with Mojo Jojo."

"No girls, it's Mojo Jojo's fault for not creating a strong enough formula to keep his 3 sons stable enough. It's his fault for putting that flaw into the 3 boys and for it to be exploited by you 3. All you wanted to do was get even with the Rowdyruff boys, right?" The Professor asked.

Buttercup nodded her head, "We sure did Professor, but there's a difference between being kicked and hit by something, then... then be killed by something else. The killing is far worse than just being teased and hurt."

"Girls, I won't tell anyone about what has happened, just try and get over it. You'll be fighting many more robbers, thieves, kidnappers, monsters ect. Don't let these 3 boys stop you by feeling guilty because of one mistake. Ok?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads. They left to bed and Blossom began thinking over how the 3 could gain closure over the Rowdyruffboys deaths.

* * *

A few days later Blossom had an idea. On a Saturday afternoon, Blossom asked the Professor, Mojo Jojo and her sisters to come to the gravesite of Townsville's cemetery. She asked her sisters to do a drawing of the 3 boys again and tie it up with a hairband in their signature colours.

All the Powerpuff girls were dressed in black long dresses, and each having a black bow in their hairs, Professor Utonium was asked to dress in a black normal sweatshirt and trousers, and Mojo Jojo was also dressed in a black suit.

The Powerpuff girls lasered into a Marmor stoned gravestone the Rowdyruff boy's names, their birth and death dates before each of them lasered out of some sand a green, red and dark blue crystal. These stones they melted into the gravestone before placing it up. Inside the grave, they placed green, red and blue clothes before placing the earth on top of it.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all sighed, Mojo Jojo stared at the 3 girls and smiled a bit friendly towards them.

"I'm thanking you, 3 Powerpuff girls, for doing this for the Rowdyruff boys... I don't know how much closure this can bring you 3, but I'm thankful you are here today." Mojo Jojo gritted through his teeth.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all nodded their heads, Professor Utonium sighed before placing a poppy flower bouquet onto the grave. Mojo Jojo placed a Lillie onto his sons grave before leaving the gravesite.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Mojo Jojo's disinterest in his son's death. Bubbles, however, was crying once more. Blossom sighed and the 3 girls held each other in an embrace. With a grave marking the Rowdyruff boys passing into the after-life, the girls felt a bit at peace that they had a place to visit and think about their sins.

Professor Utonium smiled a bit, "Come, girls, let's go home."

The girls nodded their heads, looked one last time to the grave before heading with the Professor back home.

* * *

At home, Professor Utonium made for his girls some special dinner, and after dinner, he sat the girls down in the living room. From a cupboard, he got a red, dark green and dark blue scrapbook out. All 3 books were blank. He handed them to the Powerpuff girls and smiled a bit at them.

"Girls, I can see the death of the 3 boys has hurt you. But if... if you do like them in some way, then think how their lives in the afterlife could be. Draw, design, write and fantasy about what they might be experiencing now, or what they could be experiencing now if they'd live again." Professor Utonium suggested.

The Powerpuff girls smiled and nodded their heads. They took the books, and over the years the pain over the Rowdyruff boy's death became easier to bear. The Powerpuff girls drew their images into the books, in various different articles of clothing, different circumstances around the time and what if they could have become actual friends of one another.

Whatever adventure the Powerpuff girls experienced after the death of the RRB's, the girls didn't let their nagging guilt harm them any more. Maybe one day the 6 of them will meet again.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Comments, favourites, follow. I hope it was good. Thank you and good day."


	2. Chapter 2 The Re-creation

Chapter 02 The re-birth 10 years later

Quanktumspirit: "Ok, ok. Kill me if you wish, but to be honest, seeing the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff girls get romantic together at the age of 5 is a bit disgusting. :P. So let's give them an older age where romance can bloom. Ok? Oh and the reason it took so long for an update: A) I'm in the middle of a re-writing task of myself (details in profile), and B) This chapter has more to do that I can't focus on it well enough, anyhow enjoy."

* * *

The years after the Rowdyruff boy's deaths weren't easy on the Powerpuff girl's. They had to get over them, and for a while, it seems to work. But one citizen in Townsville found something strange.

It was Miss Bellum. She remembers 10 years ago how she gave the girls the idea in how to stop the Rowdyruff boys, and despite the plan working, she felt guilty that it was her idea that killed them.

On her day off, Miss Bellum got into her car, she drove it down to Townsville Prison and asked there to speak with Mojo Jojo. The Police officer blinked confused at the Majors assistant, but she was granted access.

Miss Bellum was lead into the visiting room, and a short while later Mojo Jojo joined her, in his orange jumpsuit again and in chains. Mojo Jojo blinked as he looked up at the huge woman looking down at the small monkey.

"Mr Jojo?" Miss Bellum asked looking down at the green monkey.

Mojo Jojo tilted his head confused, "Um... Miss Sara Bellum, right? Why have you visited me? For what purpose could you have for seeing me?"

"Mr Jojo, am I right in the assumption, that you are the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys, who have died 10 years ago?" Miss Bellum asked him.

"Yes I have, and I'm serving at the moment a 4-year prison sentence for theft of the banks again, and trying to destroy the Powerpuff girls once more." Mojo Jojo growled, "Why do you want to know about my sons?"

"I'd like to know, what did you use to create them?" Miss Bellum asked, getting a pen and notepad out.

Mojo Jojo tilted his head confused, "Just things I could gather here in the prison system: hair snips, snails from my lunch and I ripped the guard dogs tail off for the recipe."

Miss Bellum wrote these details down, but then looked back over to Mojo Jojo shocked, "You've harmed one of the police dogs, to create the 3 boys? Didn't that hurt the poor dog?"

"Why should I care? I just wanted to create a stronger monster against those cursed Powerpuff girls. And yet it didn't work. Those wretched girls kissed my sons and killed them on the spot!" Mojo Jojo snapped. "Any other useless questions, madam?"

"No, that would be all." Miss Bellum smiled a bit, "Thank you and have a good day, sir."

Miss Bellum knocked against the door, and she was let back out again. She paid and requested Mojo Jojo to get a delicious banana dinner and a glass of banana milkshake as a thank you.

That evening Mojo Jojo had a decent dinner, but he was curious why she wanted to know about his sons, would she gain something by knowing about them?

* * *

The next morning, Miss Bellum worked over her Mayors assistant job, called the Powerpuff girls for a monster attack, and the Mayor thanked the girls once more for saving the day.

But before the girls could leave again, Miss Bellum pulled them aside to talk with them, over what happened to the Rowdyruff boys.

She invited the 3 out for ice cream. Blossom got a strawberry, Buttercup a lemon and Bubbles chocolate. Miss Bellum bought herself a double chip cookie ice cream.

As the 4 women sat together at a table outside, Miss Bellum was straight away bombarded with a question from Blossom.

"Um, Miss Bellum, why did you invite us out for ice cream? We've just done our usual work." Blossom asked suspiciously.

Buttercup and Bubbles both nodded their heads to it as well, they'd like to know it too.

Miss Bellum sighed and pinned one of her long curls back, but it didn't help much against her long flowing strands of hair.

"Well girls, you know today is the 10th anniversary from... from when the Rowdyruff boys were killed..." Miss Bellum explained, hanging her head down.

Bubbles almost quivered with her lip, Buttercup looked away and gripped a napkin in her hands, and Blossom hung her head.

"It is Miss Bellum... may I ask why you are interested when the 3 boys died?" Blossom asked curiously.

Miss Bellum sighed, "Well girls, I know you 3 still feel guilty for their deaths... so... I thought, what if you'd be able to get the boys back again? And let them attend school with you?"

Bubbles eyes widened, "Y... you think we could get them back?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a theory. But only if you 3 want them to return." Miss Bellum pointed out, "I need an honest yes or no answer from all 3 of you. If the answer is yes, Professor Utonium could resurrect them. If no, then ok."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup thought it over. It was definitely a confusing thought process. On one hand: if they said yes to the Rowdyruffboys coming back, then they could confess to them their feelings, they could tell them they liked them as people and maybe become friends.

On the other side though, the Rowdyruff boys could become stronger, smarter and faster than the girls, and instead of bringing peace and prosperity, they could try and destroy the girls for a second time, succeed and then take over the world.

Blossom looked to her sisters and saw that Bubbles was eager to say yes, whiles Buttercup looked like she was on a firm no. Blossom, had to speak to both sides and come up with a joined idea between herself and her two sisters.

Bubbles decided to speak up, "Well, Its a good idea. We could apologise for the boys for hurting them, we could train with them to grow each of us stronger against the real dangers out there, and we could have 3 new friends."

"I disagree," Buttercup said shaking her head, "The Rowdyruff boys could have us destroyed as a revenge for killing them. We don't know if they could grow stronger then us or if they even would want to see us again."

"It's still worth a try Buttercup," Blossom said. "Let's head back to dad and see if he can help."

Buttercup sighed, but then agreed as well. All 3 Powerpuff girls faced Miss Bellum and nodded their heads.

Blossom, "Miss Bellum, it's worth a shot. We 3 agree for the Rowdyruff Boys to be re-created."

Miss Bellum nodded her head, the 4 women finished their meals before heading back to the Powerpuff girls home.

* * *

Once home, Professor Utonium returned from his University work, the girls and Miss Bellum reported to him about what they found out and wanted to try and revive the Rowdyruff boys. The Professor thought it over and agreed then to it.

Blossom grabbed Professor Utonium and disappeared into the bathroom, she shaved his legs for the snips. Buttercup flew to the junkyard, captured a junkyard dog before brutally ripping his tail off and then patching the poor pooch back up again. Bubbles flew into the back garden and gathered some snails from the compost heap.

A short while later they all meet back up again in the Professor's lab.

Blossom smiled, "I got the snips: some of dads hairy legs."

Mr Utonium blushed and looked over at his 2 other daughters, who both nodded as Blossom placed the hairs in a napkin on the table.

"I got a tail from a junkyard dog, it was a bit hard to pin him down, but the tail is off him." Buttercup snickered.

She placed a brown-haired tale on the table, Blossom and Bubbles covered their mouths at the still bleeding tail.

"I don't even want to know what for a pain you've put that poor pooch through. Anyhow here are the snails." Bubbles smiled and placed her snails on the table.

The Professor nodded his head, he added the ingredients into the pot, then turned to the girls.

"Girls, whiles I try and re-create them, I'd like you 3 to not disturb me, and stay out of the lab. What I've got planned, is not for little 5-year-old girls to see." The Professor asked.

The Powerpuff girls nodded their heads, it was late anyway. They had some dinner in the dining room before the girls returned to bed. All 3 still dreaming about the Rowdyruff boys and wishing that everything will go well.

* * *

Downstairs in Professor Utonium's lab.

Professor Utonium asked Miss Bellum to be his assistant in his plan. For starters, they filled 3 needles with a strong sleeping chemical.

Then Professor Utonium added the snips, snails and puppy dog tail into the pot and added a careful drop of Chemical X.

Quickly he and Miss Bellum backed away but had the needles at the ready. As the pot bubbled and boiled, it stretched out, and with a blinding flash of light, it exploded. Both the Professor and Miss Bellum were launched back and crashed into the wall.

As soon as they woke up, they saw a boy with ginger hair and red eyes, a boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes and a boy with raven black hair and green eyes. None of the boys; were wearing any clothes at the moment. Quickly without saying hello, Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum injected into the 3 boys the needles of a sleeping draft.

The boy's eyes closed and they fell to the floor, Miss Bellum placed 3 breathing masks on the boys, the Professor placed the boys in 3 white underwear (to hide their 'little boy') lifted the 3 lads up, placed them into 3 standing tubes and filled it up with water, where they were hovering now in front of them. The gas masks were lead out of the ceiling of the tube and connected to an oxygen tank standing at the side of the tubes.

The liquid around the boys held them in place and scanning the boy's minds, as well as detecting any dangers coming from the 3 Rowdyruff boys. Professor Utonium typed into his computer, which was linked to the 3 tubes, and read of the information that was coming from the tubes.

 **Name: Brick Rowdyruff boy, Boomer Rowdyruff boy, Butch Rowdyruff boy.**

 **Age: 5 years old.**

 **Threat status: Same strength as the Powerpuff girls, also more into bullying then saving the day, hate the Powerpuff girls for destroying them.**

 **Brick: Leader, smart, fire control.**

 **Boomer: Creative, fast, electricity control.**

 **Butch: Sporty, strong, force field.**

Professor Utonium smiled and nodded his head, he typed the Rowdyruff boy's information into his computer. Then with a few more orders, he sent the last order out. And then the boy's tubes dimmed, leaving his plan to work out.

Professor Utonium smiled and turned to Miss Bellum, "I'd like to do the same plan for my 3 girls, can you please get them from upstairs?"

Miss Bellum nodded her head, she got the three needles, filled them with the same sleeping drafts before heading out of the lab and tracking the Powerpuff girls down.

* * *

Miss Bellum found Blossom in her bedroom, reading a book about algebra.

Blossom blinked as she saw the tall woman standing in her room.

"Oh hi Miss Bellum, is everything ok?" Blossom asked curiously.

Miss Bellum walked up to her and bent down to the same height as Blossom.

Quickly in one swish move, she injected the needle into Blossom's hand, Blossom stared shocked as she saw a white liquid entering her body.

"M... Miss Bellum?" Blossom asked shocked.

Her vision blurred and Blossom fainted. Miss Bellum picked her up and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Miss Bellum placed Blossom's sleeping form outside of the kitchen before entering it. Inside the kitchen, Bubbles has just finished pulling a casserole out of the oven.

"Hi Miss Bellum, is everything ok? Would you like to eat with us this afternoon?" Bubbles asked smiling.

Miss Bellum chuckled and approached Bubbles, the needle behind her back once more.

"No Bubble's I'm fine, thanks for asking." Miss Bellum chuckled.

Bubbles nodded, placed the casserole dish on the table, before bending down to get some plates out for lunch. Miss Bellum used this opportunity to inject into Bubbles the same sleeping draft, Bubbles blinked, stared at Miss Bellum just as shocked as Blossom did.

"M... Miss Bellum?" Bubbles asked just as shocked.

Miss Bellum caught Bubbles fainted body, she carried her outside and placed her next to her sleeping sister.

* * *

Outside in the garden in the brilliant sunshine, Miss Bellum found Buttercup practising her throwing and catching, for the game Rugby.

"Hey, Buttercup, down here." Miss Bellum called up to the floating Powerpuff girl.

Buttercup blinked and threw the ball towards Miss Bellum. As Buttercup was hovering on the same height level as Miss Bellum, she blew into a tube a sleeping dart, it struck Buttercup's leg.

"Hey." Buttercup snapped a bit, "Why did you... do... that?"

And with that Buttercup too passed out. And once more, Miss Bellum carried Buttercup downstairs.

* * *

Once the last Powerpuff girls were downstairs, Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum placed the 3 Powerpuff girls into the same tubes, filled it with liquid before the Professor connected them to his computer as well.

All the info about the girls were just as Miss Bellum and Professor Utonium knew them. Then the Professor added the extra hormonal ingredient into his 3 daughters and let the same electricity hit them.

Once he was sure the girls were underwater and going through the same process as the Rowdyruff boys he looked over to Miss Bellum.

"I'll leave the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys in the glasses for about a week. Then they should all have matured. Then once the boys are 're-born' as well as the girls, you can pick them up again." The Professor explained.

Miss Bellum smiled, "Ok, tomorrow we can go shopping for some new and bigger clothes for the 6 of them. They are after all, now nude in the liquid and will out-grow their current existing clothes."

The Professor nodded his head. Miss Bellum left back home and the Professor headed to bed. Leaving his creations to grow up downstairs.

* * *

The next morning Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum went by their daily morning routine. As the afternoon rolled around and Miss Bellum was off work, she dropped by the Professor's house.

Professor Utonium just finished checking on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys downstairs and nodded his head that everyone was growing to the right standards, but still needed a while.

Just then his doorbell rang, the Professor blinked and headed to the door. Miss Bellum was standing there and snatched the Professor's hand.

"Come Professor, shopping time." She smiled and dragged him out of his house.

The Professor sighed, locked his home up and headed with Miss Bellum down towards the mall.

As they arrived Miss Bellum began by sending the Professor into a males clothes shop to buy the Rowdyruff boys some bigger clothes. Whiles she picked in the teenage girl's section for the Powerpuff girls their new clothes.

Later on, they had six fully packed bags of clothes, they headed into a book shop. Stacking up on school books, homework maps, school backpacks etc.

Once the two had all the 'basis' down, now came the more complicated question: What for toys would teenagers like?

Miss Bellum didn't have an answer for that either, they just sat in a coffee shop and consumed some coffee, whiles trying to think what they could get the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys as entertainment.

"I got nothing," The Professor sighed, "I know what my girls liked as they were smaller, but now older?"

Miss Bellum nodded her head, "We need actual teenagers to tell us what they would like."

"You'd like to kidnap a set of boy and girl teenagers to give us some advice?" The Professor asked.

Miss Bellum nodded her head, the two looked up from their place and looked around the coffee shop for two such teenagers.

They spotted two, a teenage boy about 18 years old, raven black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing a black leather coat and a white T-shirt with ripped up jeans. And next to him, a teenage girl also 18 years old, with hair sticking up with hair jell, wearing a black tank top, a leather jacket as well as having two black boots on her feet and a black short skirt and she was also sporting a piercing in her nose and lip.

Miss Bellum turned back to the Professor and they nodded their heads, these two teenagers would do well.

"Would you like some tea, Emma?" The teenage boy addressed the teenage girl.

Emma smiled and nodded her head, "Yes please, William."

After the teenagers bought their purchases they left the shop. Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum picked up their shopping bags and followed both teenagers.

Miss Bellum ran up to the two and tapped on the teenage girl's back.

"Hey, you two, can we please steal a bit of your time?" Miss Bellum asked.

Emma and William stopped in their tracks and looked at the man and woman before them confused.

"Um... sure. What's up?" Emma asked.

William held his girlfriend whiles Miss Bellum and the Professor explained their dilemma. They both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Sure, we'd love to help you out. Hey, Emma, you go with Sara to get everything for the girls, and I'll take the Professor and get everything that the boys would need." William stated.

Emma nodded her head and left then with Sara Bellum the coffee shop after the 4 of them finished their meals.

* * *

With Emma and Miss Sara Bellum.

Emma leads Miss Bellum into a perfume shop. Once there she bought three sets of makeup, for a raven-haired girl, blond-haired girl and a redhead. She bought makeup bags to put the make-up in it. And a set of hairbands and hairbrushes.

Next Sara and Emma headed to a book shop. There Emma got for the girls a set of education books, some pens, pencils, colouring pens and pencil cases.

Then in the book shop, Emma bought books of Twilight (the entire series), Fifty Shades of Gray (the entire series), Eragon (the entire series), Ever After High (the entire series), Roald Dahl book series, and all the educational books for the high school lessons.

Once the book shopping was done Emma headed towards the clothes section. Miss Bellum remembered measuring the Powerpuff girls out and the two shopped for various dresses, shoes, underpants, socks, bras, trousers, shirts, t-shirts, blouses, and pullovers, as well as PJs. Each set of clothes Emma noticed Miss Bellum placed into coloured categories: Red, Pink, orange and yellow, then blue, dark blue, silver and white, and last green, dark green, black and grey.

They also bought various shoes, trainers, high heels and house shoes.

* * *

With Professor Utonium

Professor Utonium walked with William's round the male's section. For starters, they bought underpants and socks.

Then William asked the Professor to show him a picture of the three boys he was shopping for. Professor Utonium blinked but did as he was asked. William saw one boy having orange hair and red eyes, another with blond hair and blue eyes and a third with raven black hair and green eyes.

William nodded his head and bought various black and blue jeans, red, blue and green hoodies, T-shirts, swimming trunks, underpants, socks, and some red hats for Brick.

Once the clothes shopping was done William headed with the Professor to a book shop. There they bought all the educational books for the Rowdyruff boys, then history interesting books, fantasy books, horror stories and some romance novels.

* * *

After Miss Bellum returned home, she entered her large mansion. Once inside she headed with all her shopping bags in her hand upstairs.

She has about 7 different bedrooms in her mansion, the bedroom with the bathroom inside it belonged of course to her, several rooms she used for business meetings if the discussion was going to go into the night.

Three rooms, which just so happened to be the three smallest, would be perfect for the Rowdyruff boys, and the three doors were one next to the other. Miss Bellum opened it and looked around the rooms. Despite the fact she owned this mansion for several years, she never decorated or put anything into these three empty rooms, because she didn't need to.

In her own dreams, these rooms would be perfect for bedrooms for her own children, if she ever had the honours over having a child of her own.

* * *

Professor Utonium decided to set his 'children's' new bedrooms up as well. Knowing the Powerpuff girls were going to be teenagers, he was sure the girls wouldn't wish to share a room any longer.

So he split the Powerpuff girl's massive bedroom into three smaller rooms. On the left-hand side he wrote a note out that it was going to be Bubble's bedroom, Blossom was going to get the bedroom in the middle and Buttercup the room on the right-hand side.

The way the Professor decided to split the three rooms was by the barrier points of the three lasered windows, so all three girls can get the same amount of light into their rooms.

Then he set out designing the Powerpuff girls rooms for their hobbies and living quarters.

Blossoms bedroom, the Professor placed one bed into the corner, a desk into another place, a comfy reading corner, then he set up a bookcase and placed all the newly bought books into there, as well as hanging and sorting all her clothes out.

Blossoms bedroom was in a hot pink colouring with light pink bedding and some heart-shaped pillows over her bed, as well as the family pictures on her walls. Overall a lovely teenage bedroom.

* * *

Buttercups bedroom, the Professor had to think a bit how he could design it. He decided to place Buttercup's bed in one corner of the room, next he placed the newly bought clothes into two Chester draws he set up (mainly because he knew Buttercup hated to take so long to take her clothes down from the hangers).

Third, the Professor decided to make a small music room in one half of Buttercup's room, with a mixing DJ table and all of Buttercup's electric guitars and musical notes she wrote as she was younger.

Fourth the Professor placed his old record player in the last corner, with all the old records he knows Buttercup likes to listen to. A shelf held the record for her to listen to.

Fifth, the Professor hung up a boxing sack into the last corner of the bedroom, next to it Buttercup's skateboard and protective gear, and with that Buttercup's room was done as well.

Simple and easy.

* * *

Bubbles bedroom, the Professor placed a big double bed up, with light blue covers, on the floor he placed a white rug and some light blue curtains over the third window. At one side of the room, the Professor set up a massive dressing room and placed all of Bubbles clothes into the room.

Back into her bedroom, the Professor unpacked various boxes containing all the make-ups he bought and placed them on her dressing table.

Next, to the bed, the Professor placed a nightstand with light blue bedside light. And he framed a few of Bubble's best pictures up and hung them around her room as well.

And last but not least he placed in the last corner a chair for Bubbles to relax in and read her magazines.

Superb he was done and excited over the three girls reactions over their bedrooms.

* * *

Back at home, Miss Bellum smiled. She began with cleaning three rooms out (which she mainly used for storage of old documents), clearing them down and then re-decorated all the rooms.

Originally these rooms were meant to be bedrooms if she ever decided to have a kid, but none of Miss Bellum's relations lasted long enough for romance, let alone intercourse and pregnancy.

But now, with the three 'orphaned' Rowdyruff boy's she had a chance to experience all the wonders of being a mother.

Miss Bellum beamed and then heard her doorbell ring.

"I'm coming." Miss Bellum called out.

As she opened the door, a delivery man stood there holding various documents in his hands.

"Good afternoon Miss Bellum, you've ordered three complete sets of bedrooms a while ago?" A delivery man asked.

Miss Bellum signed the document and nodded her head, you see, as Miss Bellum gained the idea to get the Rowdyruff boy's back, she has pre-ordered three different bedroom sets for the Rowdyruff boy's to live in.

And now it was here. The man nodded his head and he and several working men carried all the furniture and stuff into her huge living room.

* * *

First Miss Bellum decided to work on Butch's bedroom.

For starters, she painted his walls a lime green colour and placed a green set of curtains by one window.

Next, with the help of a neighbour, she built a second floor into the bedroom and placed a couch onto the second floor. Attached to the side of it she placed a step ladder to climb up it, and a basketball hoop for Butch to play basketball.

Underneath the floor, to the left-hand side Miss Bellum set up Butch's desk, and a book cupboard holding mangas and other books, among them a football card collection.

Underneath inside the cave bit, Miss Bellum placed the bed and lay a green blanket and pillows onto the bed to sleep in.

As she was pleased with Butch's room, Miss Bellum closed the door and headed to Bricks room, to begin designing that one.

* * *

Next, Miss Bellum worked on Brick's bedroom.

One side of Brick's room she built and set up a massive bookcase and filled it with thousands of knowledge books, and note pads to write things out. Miss Bellum set up a desk on the other side of the room and placed a red spinning chair in front of it.

The desk has a side draws where Miss Bellum placed notebooks into it, as well as placing a laptop onto the desk for Brick to use, and a jar with hundreds of pens and pencils inside it.

Above his desk, Miss Bellum placed all the books and other note pads she had for him.

And on the other side of the room, Miss Bellum built his cupboard and placed all his red clothes into the draws.

Last she built a bed up and placed it underneath the window.

"Lovely, I hope Brick is going to like it." Miss Bellum beamed.

She left Brick's room and headed to the last room in her mansion.

* * *

Miss Bellum entered Boomer's room last.

She painted the room in a light blue colour, installed two tall windows on either side of the room.

Miss Bellum found some lovely images of guitars and keyboards and hung the images up on two sides of Boomer's bedroom. Both images were painted with black and white colours.

Then placed a double bed up with dark blue covers and white and light blue pillows over the bed. Next, Miss Bellum placed a desk at one side of the room and set up a drum kit in another corner of the room.

She placed a bookcase up with various books inside it about famous bands and musical artists. As well as some notes to play on with the drum kit.

Across from the bed Miss Bellum set up a dark blue couch for Boomer to sit on and placed last a white rug on the floor.

She smiled as Boomer's bedroom was finished as well. She then left his room and closed the door on it.

* * *

After a week passed, Miss Bellum and the Professor returned to the lab. They stood in front of the six tubes and saw the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys have all grown up far more than their original selves.

The girls were sporting different female shapes, Blossom was sporting a beautiful pears shape body format, Blossom also has now size C breasts dangling in front of her, her orange hair was now reaching the back of her bump, her legs were not very long and so were her arms, but her eyes were now the same size as a normal humans, and Blossom was sporting some beautiful pink lips. She was standing at a 160 cm.

Buttercup was sporting the inverted triangular body shape, her hips have hardly changed, her shoulder blades and arms extended outwards and her breasts grew to show a simple B cub size. Also, her raven black hair was falling down her back, just like her sisters and looked like it needed a cut. Her arms and legs were both longer and built up with more muscles around them. But she has definitely shot up in size, towering now up at a 162 cm.

Bubbles has the body shape of a triangular, Bubble's breast size was now a C size, her blond locks were growing out as well, reaching her bottom, her hips have extended a lot, her shoulder blades have hardly changed, the arms and legs grew out as well but not as much as Blossom or Buttercup, the eyes grew smaller and were now fitting better into her head, the lips were slim and she was sporting a 158 cm.

Overall the Powerpuff girls have now a massive body and breast extension and all now looked like teenage girls.

The boys were all sporting muscles across the arms and legs, their hairs have grown out and down their backs and they were significantly taller now as well.

Brick was sporting strong muscles across his stomach, arms and legs, he was quite tall as well: 161 cm. His red hair has grown out as well hanging down his back. Brick had a four back of muscles over his stomach, but he didn't have any moustache or beard growing.

Boomer looked similar to Brick, except that his muscles were a bit slimmer, and he was taller then Brick: 160 cm. His hair was also longer, but more in a wavy style on his back, and he was also not sporting any moustache or beard.

Butch also looked similar, again his muscles looked the most developed out of the four boys, he was standing at 162 cm. The raven black hair was not that long as his brothers and he wasn't sporting any moustache.

Miss Bellum smiled and looked over at the Professor, he nodded his head and he and Miss Bellum activated a switch at the side of the tubes, draining out the six tubes of water. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch sunk to the ground and sat each at the bottom of the tubes.

The Professor left the lab and got the bigger clothes for the girls and boys, as well as six towels.

"We got to clean them up and dress them up before we can wake them up." The Professor explained, handing Miss Bellum the towels.

Miss Bellum nodded her head, she picked first Brick up and dried him off, before placing him into a pair of underpants, white socks, some black jeans and a red T-shirt, over that a red leathered jacket, and a red baseball cap.

Next, she got Boomer out, dried him off, placed Boomer into a pair of white underpants, white jeans, dark blue T-shirts, and a light blue vest. On his feet, she placed some white socks and another pair of black trainers.

Last she picked up Butch, dried him off, placed Butch into a pair of white underpants, black jeans, black trainers, a light green shirt and a dark green vest as well.

Once all three boys were done and dressed, Miss Bellum placed one boy after the next on Professor Utoniums couch in his living room.

Professor Utonium picked his daughter, Blossom up first. He too had to dry her off, then place her into a bra and underpants, as well as placing a pink skirt over her long legs and a white blouse with pink small hearts over it. He dried her hair off, combed it out and placed a red thin bow into her hair, holding it back.

Next, Professor Utonium picked Bubbles up, he placed her into white underpants and bra and socks, then a long dark blue skirt and a light blue t-shirt with small dark blue bubbles over the front of the T-shirt. He combed Bubbles blond hair down and bound it back into two pigtails and combed it down.

Last Professor Utonium grabbed Buttercup. She too had to have her hair dried and combed. The professor placed her into a green bra, panties, a dark green T-shirt and some dark green trousers. With two white socks and two black trainers on her feet. Into her black hair, the Professor pinned both sides of her bangs back with hair clips, after washing, drying and combing her hair.

As the three Powerpuff girls were done as well the Professor carried all three of them upstairs into the living room, where Miss Bellum was looking at the developed Rowdyruff boys. She smiled as she saw how beautiful the Powerpuff girls were, the Professor smiled and placed his three daughters on his other couch, one opposite of each Rowdyruff boys, so Blossom opposite of Brick, Bubbles opposite of Boomer and Buttercup opposite of Butch.

The Professor and Miss Bellum each had six drugs to wake the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys up. They had to be ready for a confrontation between the six new teens.

"Ready?" The Professor asked and faced Miss Bellum.

Miss Bellum swallowed a bit and nodded her head. First, the Professor and Miss Bellum placed the injection into Blossom and Brick. The wake-up drug shot from the needle, into their veins and headed to their heads.

Second, the Professor and Miss Bellum placed the injection into Bubbles and Boomer. The wake-up drug shot from the needle, into their veins and headed to their heads.

Last, the Professor and Miss Bellum placed the injection into Buttercup and Butch. The wake-up drug shot from the needle, into their veins and headed to their heads too.

The Professor and Miss Bellum sat then on two chairs, one next to Brick and Blossom and the second next to Buttercup and Butch. Both the Professor and Miss Bellum looked back and forth between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. Wondering what will happen next.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smirking evil, "Comments, follow and favour. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what the Powerpuff girl's reaction overseeing the Rowdyruff boys again will be, and vice versa. Mainly because I'm tired and my fingers are aching from writing so many pages just for this one chapter alone, and we haven't even touched upon the girls and boys newly developed personalities or if they can be friends now or not."


	3. Chapter 3 The Re-meet of the PPG and RRB

Chapter 03 The Re-meet of the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys

Quanktumspirit bursting out with laughter, "So sorry that I was so cruel to you all about the last chapter. But it's just fun leaving cliff hangers for you all. Anyhow, now the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys are going to see each other again for the first time in years. What will their reaction be? And their reaction to their new bodies? Well, read to find out."

* * *

It took a few minutes, but after a while, Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum saw the Powerpuff girls waking up, as well as the Rowdyruffboys.

First Blossom opened her eyes, she blinks as she clasped eyes with three tall boys in the living room, waking up as well, and her sisters next to her.

"W... what's going on?" Blossom asked, and then noticed her voice was a bit deeper then it was a few hours ago.

Bubbles blinked as she woke up, she looked down and noticed that she, and her sisters, were all more developed and now looked like 15-year-old teenage girls. Rather than 3-year-old nursery nurse kids.

Buttercup was the third to open her eyes and she looked just as confused.

"We are now teenage girls?" Buttercup asked confused, looking at her long legs and developed chest.

Bubbles looked to Blossom and Buttercup, "You two ok?"

The two girls nodded their heads, then took note that three boy's, or more likely teenage boys were sitting opposite of them, also waking up.

The three boys moaned a bit and stirred, opening their eyes for the first time in years.

"Um... where are we?" Brick asked first looking around confused.

Boomer woke up and blinked confused, "Weren't we a few hours ago in hell? With the devil? And wasn't he going to banish us into the sea of souls?"

Butch scratched his head confused, "Maybe someone brought us back, but who? And where are we?"

The Powerpuff girl's mouths dropped down shocked, "The Rowdyruff boys?"

The Rowdyruff boy's blinked and focused on the Powerpuff girls confused, "The Powerpuff girls?"

The three girls and the three boys nodded their heads and looked at each other confused. Each of the six teens could see they were now no longer 6-year-old school kids but looked now like 15-year-old High school teenagers.

"Who brought us back? And how?" Boomer asked.

Suddenly across from the six teens, they heard someone talking to them.

"Good morning Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer and Butch." A males voice spoke up.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys looked across and saw a man in a white lab coat, the Rowdyruff boy's had no clue who this is, but the Powerpuff girls instantly knew who it is.

"Professor Utonium, what happened? And why do we now look like this?" Blossom asked.

"And how are the Rowdyruff boy's alive again?" Bubbles asked pointing at the three boys.

"And why are we now teenagers?" Brick asked.

"Are your daughters single?" Butch asked with an evil smirk on his face, looking back over to Buttercup.

"Who's the tall woman next to you?" Boomer asked looking across to Professor.

The Professor and Miss Bellum looked at each other and sat all 6 teenagers up again, Professor Utonium sighed and he and Miss Bellum decided to answer the questions.

"Ok, me and Miss Bellum will explain, Blossoms question first." The Professor sighed, "Girls and boys, you all have been placed unconsciously into tubes."

Miss Bellum nodded her head, "As introduced my full name Rowdyruff boys is: Miss Sara Bellum. I work as the Mayor's assistant and helped the Professor in developing you three."

"I asked Sara to inject into my daughters a sleeping draft and bring you three downstairs. I've injected into the Rowdyruff boys the same draft. Then we've placed you six into the standing tubes behind you and added a hormonal growth injection into you six to develop you all into proper teenagers and not immature children." Professor Utonium explained. "and yes my daughters are all single."

"DAD!" The Powerpuff girls shrieked and blushed at Butch's question.

The three Rowdyruff boys chuckled a bit and nodded their heads, epic.

"So, what now?" Brick asked confused, "Why is Miss Bellum really here?"

Miss Bellum smiled a bit, "Well boy's seeing as you three have had a rough start in life with Mojo Jojo, and he's still sitting in prison for various crimes. Would you three be ok if I adopt you three as my own sons? And give you a place to live as well as school?"

Boomer's eyes widened as a smile came upon his lips, Butch looked horrified and freaked out and Brick looked confused.

"But Mojo Jojo has created us," Butch protested, "So isn't he technically our father?"

"He may have created us, but that was mainly to use us in hurting or even destroying the Powerpuff girls," Brick pointed out pointing at the three Powerpuff girls. "Mojo Jojo never saw us as children and only as pawns on his evil game of 'cat and mouse' with the Powerpuff girls, now if I think about him better."

Boomer nodded his head, "I agree. Miss Bellum might be able to take better care of us three."

Miss Bellum blushed a bit, "Well I'll definitely try my best for you three. It's going to be a challenge for all of us to get used to."

The Rowdyruffboy's nodded their heads, Miss Bellum checked her watch and saw it was almost one o'clock already.

"Well Professor, I think I'll take the Rowdyruff boy's home now and get them settled in." Miss Bellum smiled. "And you can show the Powerpuff girls their new room. Girl's you'll see the boy's tomorrow in school again. Ok?"

Brick smiled a bit, "Um sure, well I'll guess this is goodbye for now girls. See you at school. I guess."

The boys walked up to the Powerpuff girls and each shook their hands, the three girls blushed a little, but didn't do anything rude or mean and just shook the boy's hands back normal as well.

The Rowdyruff boys shrugged their shoulders and followed Miss Bellum out of the house.

* * *

 **With Miss Bellum and the Rowdyruff Boys.**

Miss Bellum drove the Rowdyruff boys to her home. She felt a strong pride and happiness swell within her, despite the fact she's the adoptive mother now, she promises to lead the Rowdyruff boys on the path of right.

After the Rowdyruff boy's and Miss Bellum drove for about 20 minutes she reached her home. The boys blinked and stared surprised at the massive mansion she owns.

"Come in boy's and I'll show you to your rooms." Miss Bellum smiled.

Brick backed a bit away shocked, "Wait a sec, we get to live with you here?"

Miss Bellum smiled and nodded her head, "You three sure will."

The three boys looked at each other and beamed. They got out of her car and headed towards her mansion.

Miss Bellum opened the door and lead the Rowdyruff boy's into her home. The boys entered and saw that Miss Bellum removed her shoes at the front door and slipped her long legs into two white house shoes.

"There are three pairs of house shoes for you three too." Miss Bellum said pointing at the shoe stand.

Brick, Boomer and Butch removed their shoes and Brick slipped them into a pair of red shoes, Boomer blue house shoes and Butch greenhouse shoes. The boys smiled as the shoes felt more comfortable than the street shoes, then they followed Miss Bellum further into her mansion and their new home.

She shows them her living room, kitchen, dining room, her office (which is off-limits to them), the guest bathroom and closet for their coats.

Upstairs she showed them her bedroom, the guest rooms around the place and then lead them to the three largest rooms, which was even labelled as Brick, Boomer and Butch's rooms.

Brick blinked surprised, "We get a room each, here?"

"Of course, can't have you three sleeping in the living room or the guest room. Go on, open the doors and see what you think of the rooms." Miss Bellum explained smiling.

Brick opened his room up, Boomer opened the second door and Butch opened the third door.

* * *

In Brick's room.

Brick looked around his new bedroom, he was impressed that Miss Bellum sees him as a planner and study geek. Brick found the various notebooks, all of them he saw his name written in. Brick loves the design of the desk for him to sit at and work on his education and his homework.

The laptop Brick was beaming, it's a lovely colour and Brick was also eager to learn how to use it and maybe even surf the web.

Next Brick looked at a tall cupboard, and he smiled, Miss Bellum was right when she assumes Brick loves to read, all the books in his rooms looked like they were screaming to be opened and used.

Brick noticed a cupboard placed in his room and he walked over to it, opening the draws he found new trousers, T-shirts, underpants, jackets, pullovers and PJs. All in red, brown, orange or yellow. His favourite colours.

Brick was also smiling as he headed to his very own bed, lying stretched out on it Brick was smiling all over again.

"This room is just perfect, I think I could get used to this life." Brick smiled and got up, heading downstairs to his new mother.

* * *

In Boomer's room.

Boomer smiled as he saw the lovely blue colour the room was in, a bit scared of the dark, Boomer saw he has two huge windows in the room, overlooking Miss Bellum's back garden. As well as some lovely sunshine coming through the window.

On the other side of the walls, Boomer spotted the images of guitars and keyboards. At one of the walls Boomer spots a double bed in blue bedding to sleep on, and it looks really comfortable. Boomer doesn't remember seeing a bedroom in Mojo Jojo's hideout for him or his brothers, only for Mojo Jojo himself.

Boomer turned around and away from his bed and spotted his own desk, so he can complete his High school homework on it. And on the other side of the room a beautiful brand new drum kit.

"Epic," Boomer beamed and flew towards it.

Sitting at the drum kit, Boomer played a small quiet solo and smiled, he promised himself on that spot that he will practice the drums every day if he can.

"Oh fantastic, hu what's that over there?" Boomer asked and flew to the book cupboard.

Inside the cupboard, Boomer saw a few drum notes to practice, some record to be played as well as a record player to play them on.

On the floor Boomer saw a comfortable rug to put his feet on and feel comfort from it, and a dark blue couch to sit on and chat with friends, if he can make any more other then Bubbles.

"This room is fantastic." Boomer beamed as he checked the last detail of his room over.

Then he flew to his couch and just sat down, breathing in and enjoying the fact that he lives again.

* * *

In Butch's room.

Butch entered his room and looked around it, he pumped his fist as he saw the perfect and beautiful looking lime green wall paint in this room. His favourite colour.

His windows have dark green curtains if he needs to block out the sun or stop Miss Bellum's neighbours looking through the window.

Butch looked up and noticed that his room actually had two floors, the bottom floor Butch saw he has a desk with a cupboard filled with interesting mangas to read. Climbing the ladder upstairs Butch spotted an entire second floor designed as a reading corner with a couch to sit on and privacy, where nothing can distract him.

Climbing it back down Butch saw in a cupboard on the bottom floor a basketball, and looking up as to where his second-floor started Butch spotted a basketball hoop.

"Awesome." Butch beamed.

He noticed then the bottom floor had curtains blocking something from his sighed, Butch moved them to the side and saw his bed was on the ground floor underneath his reading corner. As well as some comfortable pillows to ly his sleepy head on it.

Butch lay on his bed and smiled, "This life is going to be awesome."

* * *

Miss Bellum worked downstairs on some sandwiches and three glasses of orange juice with ice. As she lay the dining room table she was smiling and looked upstairs to her three son's bedrooms.

"Brick, Boomer, Butch lunch is ready. Please come downstairs, wash your hands and come to eat." Miss Bellum called.

The three Rowdyruff boys opened their doors, gave each other a nod and walked one after the other downstairs towards the dining room.

Miss Bellum has placed out three sets of lunch places, set the sandwiches down and the juices as well. For herself, she made some sandwiches as well and a cup of tea.

Brick, Boomer and Butch washed their hands as promised before spotting a place in red, a place in blue and a place set in green set out with sandwiches on them and glasses of orange juice.

"Is this for us Miss Bellum?" Brick asked.

Miss Bellum chuckled, "Yes Brick. You three need to eat something decent. What did Mojo Jojo feed you as you were living with him?"

Boomer blinked, "I don't think he's ever fed us in the few hours we've lived. Before the kiss. The only thing we've consumed was a bottle of soda."

Brick and Butch nodded their heads and the three boys tried the sandwiches. After only a few bites they beamed and consumed their lunch in just a few bites, as well as drinking their juices up as promised.

Miss Bellum finished her portion as well and smiled at the boy's enjoyment in her cooking.

"Would you three like some deserts as well? I got an apple cake in the fridge." Miss Bellum smiled.

The three boy's nodded their heads and Miss Bellum got it out, cut four pieces from it and feed it to herself and her three sons. The boys also consumed the apple pie and smiled just as delicious as the sandwiches.

"Thank you, Sara, it's the best lunch we've ever had." The Rowdyruff boy's smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it. And what do you three think of your new bedrooms? Do you think you can live here for now? Or do you need anything else?" Sara inquired. "I wasn't too sure what you three are into so I hope the three rooms reflect your likes and interests."

"They are perfect Miss Bellum." Brick smiled.

Butch nodded his head, "Wonderfully designed, great things to use and a safe place to call home."

But Boomer was trembling a bit, he bowed his head down and Brick and Butch noticed Boomer looked scared.

"Miss Bellum, everything is wonderful now. But..." Boomer began, shaking more.

Miss Bellum blinked, "What is it, Boomer?"

"Well... what do we have to do to pay you back for living here? We don't have any money so, what should we do as a repayment?" Boomer asked scared.

Brick and Butch blinked, Boomer did make a good point, did they have to give something back to Miss Bellum? The three boys looked at Miss Bellum and she sighed.

"Well Boomer," Miss Bellum began, "I don't want anything from you three, you don't have to pay me any rent since I'm getting a big enough paycheck from the Mayor as working as his assistant, but the only thing I'm asking of you three is to enjoy a simple teenage-hood. If you three need anything I'd be glad to get it for you. Just please go to school, make new friends, don't hurt anyone especially the Powerpuff girls, and just live a normal teenage life."

The three Rowdyruff boys blinked, they smiled and nodded their heads, they could do that.

"Ok Miss Bellum, we will." The Rowdyruff boys said at the same time, "Thank you."

After dinner the Rowdyruff boys headed upstairs, got changed into their PJ's and headed to bed, excited for tomorrow and their first day at school.

* * *

Back at the Powerpuff girl's household.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. Now that they were teenagers and know now that the Rowdyruff Boys are alive again. What was now going to happen?

Bubbles smiled a bit and looked at the Professor, "Dad, now that we three are teenagers, does it mean we still have to share a room?"

"No girls, come upstairs and I'll show you something." The Professor smiled.

The Professor leads his daughters upstairs to their new bedroom. He pointed to two more door's installed in the hallway. Blossom headed for the pink door, Bubbles to the blue door and Buttercup to the green door.

Blossom looked around her room, she has a silent place now to study, some wonderful books to read and the entire pink room just gave her a piece of comfort for her to relax in, no more siblings who would just talk above her head and keep her up all night.

Bubbles entered her room. Instantly she looked around but smiled as she saw her beloved Octie on her bed. As well she saw she has a blue and white decorated room now. And some lovely new toys to play and even a make-up table with makeup and a dressing room just for her. Finally some peace and quiet.

Buttercup beamed as she saw she was going to have her own room as well. Entering it Buttercup smiled, finally the room was painted in her favourite colour, green. And some lovely exercising equipment and her own bed.

"Fantastic, my own room. Finally." Buttercup beamed, "Peace and quiet."

* * *

After the girls were relaxed in their own rooms. Professor Utonium was cooking some pancakes for this dinner.

"Girls dinner time." The Professor called upstairs as he stacked the last pancake on the plate.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew downstairs, cleaned their hands and then sat back in their places. The Professor placed stacks of pancakes out for the three girls, Blossom has strawberries on it, Bubbles has blueberries on it and Buttercup apple compote.

Buttercup blinked, sure pancakes are the three girl's favourite meals, even now as teenagers, but still...

"Um, Professor, why are we having pancakes today? It isn't pancaked day, is it?" Buttercup asked.

But the Professor shook his head, "No girls. I've decided to make this for you three... and hope you three can accept this meal as my apology to you three."

"Apology Professor?" Blossom asked, "Why? What are you apologising for?"

"Well girls, I've basically asked Miss Bellum to knock you three out, and I've grown you three up now as teenage girls instead kindergarten kids. Yet I never asked you three if you wanted to go through this development." The Professor admitted.

Buttercup smiled a bit, "Its actually quite cool that we are now older dad. Now we can see and experience what life is like as a teenager."

The Professor smiled, "Thank you, girls. And I'm now allowing you to stay up until 9 PM. But after 9 you all have to be in your own rooms and in bed, promise?"

"Yes, dad." The Powerpuff girls smiled.

After dinner, the Powerpuff girls all left upstairs and headed into Blossoms bedroom. They had to discuss something.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup headed into Blossom's room and closed the door. The three girls sat on three different chairs and looked down at their new bodies.

"Well, this explains why we were fast asleep for over a week. Now all three of us are teenagers." Blossom sighed, "How nice."

"We never did grow up after kindergarten did we?" Bubbles pointed out, "Mitch Michelsen, Robin, Princess Morebucks and all the other nursery kids are all long since in High school, but we've never followed them. Until now."

Buttercup nodded her head, "I agree. But... I'm not sure we'll survive as teenagers."

Blossom and Bubbles look towards Buttercup shocked, "What Buttercup?"

"Think about it. We are now older then three years old, by judging our bodies I'm guessing we are about 15 years old. We have no friends, no experience as teenagers and we didn't go through the first grade to the eighth grade I'm guessing we'd be in now. So, what if we can't keep up with the other eighth-graders?" Buttercup pointed out.

Blossom chuckled and flew to the book cupboard with study books. She plonked them all out and handed Buttercup and Bubbles some of them.

"So let's get studying so we can keep up with them," Blossom suggested.

"But I didn't-" Buttercup was about to protest.

But Bubbles agreed, "Good idea Blossom. We've got no time to lose."

Buttercup gritted her teeth, if there is something Buttercup hates even more then school, is to catch up on 5 years of school.

Blossom turned the three laptops on, then downloaded from a website the five years of education sheets in science, biology, English, chemistry, geography and many other subjects.

Buttercup sighed as Blossom printed out over a hundred worksheets times three and the three girls sat down together and started chewing through the knowledge they need to gain to not fall behind with the other 5th graders.

* * *

Later that evening Professor Utonium went upstairs to check on his daughters. He was impressed that all three of the girls were sitting at their desks studying their new school books, but they should actually be in bed.

It's after all 9 PM now.

"Girls. Time for bed, please? I know being older I should give you a longer wake up time, but still. You wouldn't want to miss your first day of big school do you?" The Professor asked.

"No, dad." The Powerpuff girls answered.

They quickly got changed into their new PJ's then each headed into their own beds. Lights off, eyes closed the three teenage girls were in the land of dreams quicker then they can say, thank you.

* * *

Quanktumspirit scratching against my head: "I just don't get it."

Gets off my desk chair and pacing around my room confused. "I've been writing now 62 stories in total, hardly any of the tales have given me mixed messages, confused plot points or un-understandable characters... but this?"

Scratching against my head reading the tale over again, "This must be the only tale I've ever written which... I have no plans for any more. I'm basically walking in circles and now don't know how to end it or even continue. And NO that does not mean I'll put it up for adoption, I'm keeping this baby and going to work over it as often as I can. I'll just need some time to think."

Comments are welcomed. If anyone has more ideas I'd be honoured to hear about them.

(Throwing the story into my vault and closing the door.)

But it WON'T be continued until I have one of my other Re-writes finished. So sorry the update will be now even longer.


	4. Chapter 4 The first new school day

Chapter 04 The first new school day

Quanktumspirit: "Instead of filling the classroom full of OC students, I've decided to fill it with characters from various cartoon shows: Adventure time, Dexters Laboratory, and Grim adventure. In total there will be 10 students (all teenagers thank you), plus the 6 Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys. Oh, and before anyone asks, **NO** , none of the characters from either of the 3 shows will put the Powerpuff girls or Rowdyruff boys into love triangles. I know for a fact that: Blossom X Dexter is a fan favourite, but I'm not a fan thanks. At most, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys will gain friends. And everyone will have the same lessons, it saves me from jerking everyone around the place."

Important information: All characters are going to be between 15 and 17 years old.

* * *

The next morning, the Powerpuff girls woke up as usual at 7 AM. They got washed and dressed, the Professor making sure the bathroom door had a lock on it so the girls won't see each other nude; whiles getting washed and dressed.

Inside the bathroom, the Powerpuff girls blushed at their developed bodies, they smiled and liked how all their curves suited them quite well.

Downstairs the Professor then cooked them some breakfast, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup quickly consumed it and the teenagers grabbed their new rucksacks with their High school books, before being driven down to the High school, with the Professor.

Once they got there, the three girls saw hundreds of different students, all students rained from 18 to 20 years old.

A short while later, the Powerpuff girls heard their names being called.

"Blossom." "Bubbles,", "Buttercup."

The three girls turned around and saw the Rowdyruff boys just being dropped off by Miss Bellum. Brick was dressed in black trousers, white sneakers, a red T-shirt and over that a red pullover and red jacket, Boomer was the same but in blue and white, and Butch in green and grey.

The Rowdyruff boys noticed what the Powerpuff girls were wearing: pink, green and blue skirts, a white T-shirt and over that a pink, light blue and light green jacket. The Powerpuff girls smiled and ran up to each counterpart.

"We all are attending the same school?" Bubbles beamed, "Superb."

Buttercup looked at the Rowdyruff boys with a warning glare, she didn't want any of them to hurt her or her sisters.

The Professor and Miss Bellum greeted each other and discussed something, before nodding their heads and looking at the six teens.

"So, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys, this is a new school." Miss Bellum began.

"We know all six of you have superpowers, however, this school doesn't know about it yet." The Professor said pointing at the building.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys blinked, "Why would it be bad?"

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup; you remember the first catastrophe you've caused on your first school day? We don't want a repeat of it, so please; don't use any of your superpowers, unless it's an absolute emergency. And when playing tag against each other, don't use your superpowers in that game again and trash the school or Townsville." The Professor warned them.

Bubbles sighed, "We did feel guilty afterwards Professor, we promise we won't play the game again."

"Was it really that bad?" Boomer asked surprised, "Just for a simple game of tag?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup nodded their heads, that memory was painful enough. The Professor and Miss Bellum smiled, the Professor stood next to his daughters and Miss Bellum next to the Rowdyruff boys.

"So to keep it private, you six have to follow a few rules whiles attending school. And please don't break them unless it's absolutely essential." The Professor said.

Miss Bellum nodded her head, "Rule one: don't use ANY of your superpowers, from flying, fast running to laser eyes or any other special powers you all have: Blossom being her ice breath, Bubbles her many languages, Buttercup her whirlwind, Brick his fire breath, Boomer his electric shocker and Butch your shield. Only in an emergency if you have to. For now, we want all six of you to have a normal teenage life. Once you all are back home or in a private place away from the public you can use your powers to your heart's delight."

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys all nodded their heads, the Powerpuff Girls felt a bit guilty about their first destruction of Townsville through their powers.

"Rule two: Don't harass, hurt, beat or discriminate each other or any of the other students." The Professor explained, "Some students might find some aspects of you strange: That being Brick's blood-red eyes and Blossom's pink eyes."

Brick and Blossom blushed and nodded their heads, good point.

"Rule three: We know all six of you are now older, we don't exactly know how your puberty will hit you six, so a strict rule: No sexual contact to either of you six until you learn about the birds and bees problem." Miss Bellum explained.

The Professor, Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys all blushed hard. That was indeed something they had to carefully explore.

The Professor couldn't think of anything else, "So, any questions of you six?"

Blossom raised her hand, "Um... Professor: As we were younger, Townsville was in constant danger of various things from Supervillains to crooks, so... are we still to be taken care of that problem? Or leave it be?"

"I've sorted that one out Blossom," Miss Bellum said facing them all, "So far every crook and supervillains have been placed on a super lockdown as you all were in the tubes and are still under the lockdown. No Super genius or villain has escaped so far and they will remain under lockdown for a while."

"So does it mean we get to beat the Rowdyruff boys up from now on?" Buttercup asked smirking at Butch.

"Please, no Buttercup." The Professor sighed, "I'd hoped we'd matured all 6 of you to not want to kill each other every day. Just try and get along, and if that doesn't work try and avoid each other."

Bubbles had the next question, her face beaming, "Can we date the Rowdyruff boy's then?"

"WHAT?!" Brick, Boomer and Butch shrieked shocked.

Miss Bellum blushed a bit, "I don't see why not Bubbles, sure. BUT only if the Rowdyruff boys want to as well. It wouldn't be fair if the relationship is only one-sided."

The Rowdyruff boys agreed with Miss Bellum's statement but didn't answer Bubbles suggestion yet.

She, Blossom and Buttercup turned to Boomer, Brick and Butch. They thought it over how to explain it to the girls without sounding weird.

"We could discuss this in private, but not now." Brick suggested.

Boomer and Butch nodded their heads in return.

"Anything else?" The six asked.

Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum shook their heads but then Bubbles stopped them again as the Rowdyruff boys were just about to go.

"One last thing." Bubbles said.

Blossom and Buttercup knew what she meant, they all embraced the Professor, the Rowdyruff boys blinked and did the same with Miss Bellum. The two Grown-ups blinked and thanked them for the hug.

Then the six teens all headed to the headteacher's office to get their schedules.

* * *

After the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys had their schedules they compared them. To their surprise, EVERYONE had the same classes, this is how it looks like:

Times are from 8:00-8:50 first lesson. 8:55-9:45 second lesson, 9:50-10:40 third lesson, 10:45-11:35 fourth lesson, 11:40-12:30 fifth lesson, 12:35-13:05 Lunch, 1:10-2:00 Sixth lesson, 2:05-2:55 seventh lesson.

And their lessons are these:

 **Monday:** English, Maths, Astrology, Laboratory, Biology, Lunch, History, Sports.

 **Tuesday:** Geography, English, History, history, Art, Lunch, Maths, Sports.

 **Wednesday:** Music, History, English, Geography, Maths, Lunch, Biology, Sports.

 **Thursday:** Maths, English, Geography, Laboratory, Lunch, History, Sports.

 **Friday** : English, English, Music, Maths, Maths, Lunch, Chemistry, Sports.

Blossom smiled, "Impressive lessons. I hope we all will cope with them."

"Let's go, or we're going to be late." Brick said looking at the clock.

It was almost 8. The six teenagers all walked to the first lesson, to the Powerpuff girls embarrassment, the Rowdyruff boys were walking right next to each other: Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and last Butch

* * *

After two minutes they reached the first classroom. Brick knocked on the door and a male voice spoke up.

"Ah, this must be them now, come in." Someone spoke out.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys entered and saw various students looking back at them, and an adult was standing in the front of the classroom. The Powerpuff girls noticed it was similar to their kindergarten time, only this time every student was a teenager and not a 5-year-old Kindergartener.

"Hello, you six." Their teacher smiled, "Come to the front and tell us who you six are."

"Um ok, hi everyone, my name is Blossom Utonium, I'm 16 years old and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls." Blossom introduced herself.

Bubbles smiled softly at the class, "Good morning, my name is Bubbles Utonium, I'm also 16 years old and the laughter of the Powerpuff Girls."

"Hi everyone." Buttercup sighed, "My name is Buttercup Utonium, I'm 16 years old, and the strength of the Powerpuff Girls."

Brick smirked, "Good day, I'm Brick Jojo-Bellum, I'm 16 years old, and the leader of the Rowdyruff boys."

"Jojo-Bellum bro?" Boomer asked confused, but Brick's death glare made him shut up and he nodded his head, "Ok, I'm his brother, Boomer Jojo-Kean, I'm 16 years old, and the fastest of the Rowdyruff boys."

"I'm Butch Jojo-Bellum, 16 years old, and the strongest of the Rowdyruff boy's." Butch smiled.

Their teacher smiled at the six, "That's nice. My name is Mr Newtron and I'm going to be your teacher for this year, class, we will go from the front of the class to the back if you all please."

The class nodded and the first student stood up in the first row, there were 4 students sitting in the front.

"Hi my name is Finn and I'm 16 years old." A boy spoke.

He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, dark blue trousers and a white rabbit type of hat.

Next to him, a girl spoke up, "Hi I'm Princess Bubble Gum and I'm 17- years old."

She was wearing a dark pink long dress, long light pink hair and a golden crown on her head.

"Hi, my name is Marceline, I'm 17 years old as well," Marceline spoke up.

She has long black hair hanging down her back, wearing jeans and a red top.

"Good morning, my name is Jake and I'm 17 years old," Jake spoke up.

He is a quite plumb boy, bright yellow from head to toe and wearing large glasses over his eyes so that they couldn't tell what eye colour he had.

Then the students in the second row stood up. There was this time three students.

"Hi, my name is Dexter McPherson, I'm 15 years old." A boy spoke up.

He has orange hair, was wearing a lab coat, booths, jeans and glasses over his blue eyes as well.

"Hi, my name is Dee Dee McPherson, I'm 17 years old and Dexter's older sister." A teen girl spoke up.

She looked similar to Bubbles only she was very tall and was wearing a pink long dress.

"Good morning, my name is Mandark Astronomanov, I'm 16 years old, and Dexter's rival as well as Dee Dee's boyfriend." Mandark smiled.

"As if," Dexter spoke up and rolled his eyes.

Mandark shot to him a death glare and the three sat back down, then the last two students spoke up next.

"Hi, my name is Billy, I'm 16 years old and as smart as a brick wall." Another boy spoke up smirking.

He looked like some bug bit in his nose as it was poking out of his face, he has short orange hair, wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt and blue ripped up jeans.

A woman next to him rolled her eyes, "Hi, my name is Mandy, I'm also 16 years old, and Billy's girlfriend."

She was quite beautiful, blond hair hanging down her neck, wearing a long pink dress and black shoes. But her facial expression reminded everyone of sour milk.

Mr Newtron smiled, "Ok, now that everyone has introduced themselves, you six find your places and take out your English books, then we can begin with the lessons."

The six nodded their heads and found their seats. Then they got their English books out and the lesson began.

* * *

Quanktumspirit sighing, "Finally finished, I hope you all like the classroom and students. See you soon. Oh and I won't be putting the six into school all the time, that would be boring. So we will see them next when they get home."

Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys, "Please comment, follow and favour."


	5. Chapter 5 Becoming Friends?

Chapter 05 Becoming friends?

Quanktumspirit smirking, "I hope this chapter will be better than the last."

* * *

After the last lesson was over, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys have become quite good friends with the entire class, male and female.

As the bell toled all 9 students left in different ways back home.

Whiles the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys were waiting for Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum to arrive, the boys decided to talk to their 'nemesis'.

"So... Powerpuff girls, was it really your idea to bring us back?" Brick began, facing the three.

Blossom blushed a little bit and nodded her head, "Brick... after you three died from our kiss... we don't know why, but we felt very guilty for the death. We've fought hundreds of thieves, bandits and the most powerful villains in Townsville."

"Not once have any of them ended up in death, yes one time the crooks and villains ended up losing almost all their teeth through me." Buttercup snickered, "But we'd never try to kill anyone, only stop and imprison."

Boomer blinked, "So... our three deaths were your first deaths ever?"

Bubbles nodded her head, "Yes Boomer... and we felt so bad about it, that we'd actually grieved all three of your deaths and even made a gravestone for you three."

"Then the Professor gained an idea, how to cure our sadness, which was to bring you three back. And as it looks like the Professor and Miss Bellum decided to grow us six up a bit." Blossom pointed out.

The Rowdyruff Boys all blushed a bit, along with the Powerpuff Girls. Suddenly Buttercup remembered to ask Butch something, something she was more than mad about.

"Butch, as we six were back alive, and bombarded the Professor and Miss Bellum with all the questions, you dared to have the nerve to ask our father: Are your daughters single? To which he replied with Yes to our great shame. Why would you even ask him such a question? It's our business whether or not we are dating or like someone other than you three, and not yours!" Buttercup snapped.

Brick and Boomer agreed and all ten eyes were on Butch, Butch turned bright red and thought back how he could explain it out, without sounding like a pervert. Suddenly he gained an idea and smirked back at Buttercup with evil eyes.

"Easy Buttercup." Butch snickered, "It's the fault of your three I came up with that idea."

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick and Boomer were taken back by Butch's statement.

Bubbles spoke up, "What do you mean? Our fault?"

"What were the exact words you three told us, just before the kiss?" Butch smirked.

Butch knew he had an ace up his sleeve, Buttercup tilted her head confused, thinking back she knew what he was talking about.

Butch nodded his head, "That sentence Buttercup,... was what made me ask the question. Unless it was just out of the spur of the moment, but all three of you told me and my brothers: I love you, in three slightly different forms. So Buttercup, if you, as a 6-year-old, can just say to a complete stranger of a boy: I love you, did you actually mean love? Or did you just say it, knowing you won't be able to tell a male the same age that sentence? Do each of you three actually love me and my brothers?"

All the Powerpuff girls blushed bright red, darn that sentence. It was only a spur of the moment thing... but they had to be honest. Brick and Boomer understood Butch's question and they almost laughed all over again. Though they too have to think about it... do they like the PPG? Even love?

"If..." Bubbles spoke up, causing everyone to look at her, "If we did mean it, what would that then put us on a level of...? What? Friends?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, "No Bubbles, if we meant it in that way, then so far the Rowdyruff boys would each be our boyfriends. We can like friends, but love is for the next level. Husbands would be level three, but first comes boyfriends and then the proposal."

"Can we deal with the first level, before dealing with the H-word?" Buttercup asked burning bright red. "Please? It's weird enough you've brought this subject up, Blossom!"

The RRB nodded their heads. This was indeed tricky.

Blossom turned to Buttercup with a death glare, "Don't blame me-"

"Girls focus." Brick ordered, thinking Blossom and Buttercup could be arguing about this for hours on end.

The three girls nodded their heads. Bubbles; being the naïve one, instantly knew what level she wanted Boomer to be on with her.

She walked up to him and embraced Boomer to her chest, whiles whispering; "I'd like to try the level of Girlfriend with you Boomer... if you don't mind."

"I... I'd be honoured Bubbles, sure..." Boomer whispered back, burning bright red.

Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes, Bubbles was so naïve in giving her heart up... but should they in return? Brick and Butch were thinking the exact same thing, but with their own counterparts?

Buttercup had an idea and approached Butch to give him a hug, but also whisper two warnings in his ear.

"Butch, if I accept this; will you promise me not to change me and accept me for who I am? And will you still allow me to play sports as well as fight the way I want to?" Buttercup asked him.

Butch feels his face glowing bright red, but he nodded none the less, "I wouldn't want you any different Buttercup. You are strong and fast in your own right. Plus green is a good colour on you."

"Ok, then I accept Butch." Buttercup smiled, this time softer.

Blossom rolled her eyes, her two sisters were blinded by love for the RRB's, but she wasn't sure herself. Brick stood in front of her, waiting for her answer... but Blossom couldn't come up with one. Well, not as good as her sisters anyway.

"Brick..." Blossom began having Brick face her, "I'm not accepting you because I'm scared... you and your brothers have tormented me and my sisters from the minute you were born. I accept you, because the first time we meet, I could see a strong leader behind your crimson red eyes. Prove to me that you can be the great leader I see in you as a person."

"Deal Blossom," Brick smiled.

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys gave each other a tight hug and all six blushed. Just then their names were called and Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum appeared at the school ground.

"Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, hi how was your school day?" The Professor asked smiling.

"It was great, dad." The Powerpuff girls called out at the same time.

Brick, Boomer and Butch blinked, the way they called the Professor dad made them think a bit, they do re-call seeing in a movie that children called the male person dad or father, and the female member of the family mother or mum, so that means Miss Bellum was their adopted mother.

Would she be alright to be called mother?

Boomer decided to try it out, "Our day was alright as well... mum..."

Miss Bellum blinked and blushed a little bit at Boomer's words. Butch just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Um... Boomer, you three don't have to call me mum, mother, mama, or anything like that if you feel uncomfortable about it." Miss Bellum said smiling.

"Why Mother?" Butch asked, trying the mother sentence out as well, "Don't you like being called mother?"

"It's alright I guess." Miss Bellum admitted smiling at the three boys, "But only if you three are fine with it too."

The Rowdyruff boys all nodded their heads, then they left and headed home.

* * *

Back at home with the Powerpuff Girls.

The Powerpuff girls reached with Professor Utonium back home, then the three women finished their homework, with ease, they meet up in Blossoms bedroom, sitting on her couch.

"So... we and the Rowdyruff boys are all older now. It wasn't such a bad day, was it?" Blossom smiled.

Buttercup agreed, "I agree, but something is still bugging me... should we... you two know... date the Rowdyruff boys? Now that we all are older? Are they now our friends?"

"Aw, good idea Buttercup." Bubbles beamed, "I'm getting myself Boomie."

"Bubbles," Blossom snapped, "Buttercup meant it as a question. Not a statement."

"Well, I'm saying yes to dating Boomie." Bubbles continued beaming. "He is really good looking and so sweet."

"What do you think Blossom?" Buttercup asked, "I'm not too sure I can trust Butch."

Blossom gave it some thought, but as she was thinking back to the first kiss she gave Brick, her heart accelerated as well.

"I think we can trust them, I'm sure Miss Bellum will keep all three in line and with matured now a lot more then they should have calmed down too." Blossom smiled.

Blossom and Bubbles both looked over to Buttercup, she sighed and thought it over, before nodding her head.

"I agree, plus they could be a great help if we team up with them to stop various crooks." Buttercup smiled, "Just imagine what strengths those three could have now."

Blossom and Bubbles agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Miss Bellum's place.

The Rowdyruff boys also finished their homework and were all in Brick's bedroom to discuss the same problem.

"You must admit," Brick smirked beginning the discission, "Those three Powerpuff women look hotter now then they did back in our youthhood."

Butch smirked, "Three hot bodies, three superpowered women, all single, all good looking and we three share similar interests. That's a lot of our boxes ticked off."

"That may be true." Boomer sighed bowing his head down, "But we could never get any chance with them in the first place."

"Why Boomer?" Butch asked, "After all, the three did admit they like up as us, and kissed us."

"Yes, but we hurt them, we hurt them a lot and almost had them destroyed, which, ok that was our intentions... but could they really forgive us for it?" Boomer pointed out.

"I don't know." Brick sighed, bowing his head down, "I surely have forgiven them, for what they've done to us, you two?"

"Me too." Butch smiled.

"Me three." Boomer admitted nodding his head. "But would they forgive us?"

"I'm sure they would Rowdyruff boys." A female voice suddenly spoke up.

The three teenagers looked up and saw Miss Bellum appearing in their bedroom door, smiling at her three sons.

"The Powerpuff Girls are known to forgive and forget. Heck... one time I've even hurt them myself..." Miss Bellum admitted, bowing her head down.

Brick offered their mother a chair and Miss Bellum sat down, the Rowdyruff boys all sat around her, Boomer and Butch held her left and right hand and Brick sat in the middle.

"You mother? How? Why?" Boomer asked shocked.

"One day in Townsville, some type of red mist covered the city, and I, the Mayor and all the other members of Townsville suddenly had evil and bad thoughts about the Powerpuff girls. We all tried to destroy them, but the girls beat the living daylight out of us and tossed all of Townsville into the Hospital. Luckily we were all cured and ended up for six weeks in the hospital with various injuries. We forgave each other and never harmed the Powerpuff girls ever again." Miss Bellum smiled, "So if all three of you can show the girls you really mean it, then they can forgive you."

Miss Bellum blinked suddenly and looked at her three sons. "But boys,... do you each love the Powerpuff girls?"

Brick, Boomer and Butch all blushed a bit, before nodding their heads.

"They were the first time we've ever received a kiss from. And... just thinking back to that defeat, it causes us to feel warm on the inside, not rage, but a nicer feeling." Brick admitted blushing.

Boomer and Butch agreed. "But should we tell them?"

Miss Bellum smiled, "The sooner the better. And I know just how."

Miss Bellum left the Rowdyruff boys alone and headed downstairs into her office to make a phone call.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, Miss Bellum and Professor Utonium all meet up with each other in the park.

The four standing opposite of one another and Miss Bellum nodded to the Rowdyruff Boys, to confess to their feelings. Brick faced Blossom; who looked rather confused over this sudden meeting. Boomer faced Bubbles; who was wondering why he was looking so scared. And Butch looked over to Buttercup; Who was asking herself why she can't just beat him back to the devils.

"Powerpuff's, the Rowdyruff boys have something they'd like to tell you three." Miss Bellum smiled, nodding to her 'sons'.

Butch looked back to his brothers thinking; _'Why do we have to do this now?'_

"Well... we got something to tell them too." Blossom said, blushing a bit, "We should have told you this back at the school..."

Buttercup glared at her sister, "You serious Blossom, now?"

"I agree." Bubbles said looking over to the Rowdyruff boys.

Boomer blushed bright red as well, "I think we have to tell you three something too."

"Kill me please," Butch said rolling his eyes.

Buttercup and Butch could both see that: Brick, Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer were all nervous enough, most likely in confessing their love feelings to each other, but these two, were completely relaxed through it.

"Just be honest from the beginning." Buttercup said smirking back at Butch.

The other four, (not counting Butch) looked at Buttercup confused, but on the contrary, Butch knew just what to tell them. Well his 'love interest'. Butch approached Buttercup closer and stared deep and honest into her eyes.

"Buttercup, at the beginning as you've told me the golden 3 words... I was confused about what you meant by them. Love what? As a friend, companion, boyfriend or even brother? But during my months in 'hell' after my death, I could only think of you. Your beautiful emerald green eyes, your strength and speed. And I was impressed, I know I was created to hate and destroy you... but whatever Professor Utonium added into the 're-creation' pot, those feelings have switched over to admiration. What Brick and Boomer were beating around the bush for- **HEY** (Brick and Boomer were heard in the background)- Is the fact we've grown an attachment to you three, each their own of sorts. You'd honour me Buttercup if I'd get the chance to go out with you and be your boyfriend." Butch explained.

Buttercup chuckled a bit, "Well admittedly a little corny Butch, but sure under one condition."

Butch nodded and Buttercup pulled a bit back and looked at him with a smile.

"I'll be your girlfriend if you'd never ask me to change, accept that I'd put the town's safety and my training before any of our dates, and you'd train with me in getting stronger as we are. Then I'd accept." Buttercup smirked.

Butch chuckled, "Deal Buttercup. Ok?"

Buttercup smirked, embraced Butch and gave him to seal the packet a loving kiss, which Butch gladly accepted and deepened even.

Boomer gritted his teeth jealous, he wanted to confess too to Bubbles that he likes her too, but Butch as always, has beaten him to the punch, but before he could even walk up to the beautiful blond Powerpuff girl, Bubbles ran already up to him and almost flattened Boomer shocked.

Before Boomer could speak though, Brick intervented him.

"Seriously Butch? That corny?" Brick asked rolling his eyes.

Buttercup snickered and held Butch against her back with his arms around her smiling.

"What? He said it honestly, from the heart and didn't beat around the bush, like you two." Buttercup explained.

Butch nodded and gave Brick the eye pull-down and sticking his tongue down.

"You're right Buttercup, he didn't." Boomer said.

Making Brick, Blossom, Buttercup and Butch look over to the blond Rowdyruffboy. Boomer walked up to Bubbles to confess his feelings.

"Bubbles, during the months as we died, it's true... I've been thinking about you a lot too. Only you. How you've shown strength, speed and managed to beat me and my brothers pretty well. But as that kiss came, which destroyed me and my brothers, I felt in the very core of me the love you've confessed to me too. I know I might do some things wrong during this teenage life the Professor and Miss Bellum launched us six into, but I will try and learn from my mistakes.-" Boomer said but Bubbles then cut him off.

She launched herself on him, giving Boomer the biggest hug he's ever received so far.

"Keep it short, Boomer." Bubbles beamed, "Do I want to be your girlfriend, yes, please. Do I like you the same way as you like me? Yes."

"Um... ok..." Boomer just said, pleased that he didn't have to go all out.

Buttercup and Butch both snickered and all four eyes then landed on the last 'couple' to hook up. Blossom blinked as she quickly stepped back.

"Oh no, don't you four dare. We don't like each other like that Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and Buttercup." Blossom snapped. "Just because you four have been blinded by love, doesn't mean Brick and I have to follow the same pattern."

"Follow the same pattern or not Blossom." Brick snapped, having Blossom turn to him, "Truth is, I feel the same way as Boomer does to Bubbles, Buttercup does to Butch and vice versa, I feel it for you Blossom. So I'd accept the challenge of being your boyfriend."

Blossom sighed, god does her heart beat faster the way Brick just confessed in liking her too. And true... looking back over to Brick, and he even gave her an adorable puppy dog's eyes, she can't stay mad at him.

"Ok Brick, I'll be your girlfriend too." Blossom smiled.

All six hugged their respected other, Blossom gives Brick a kiss, Bubbles one to Boomer and Buttercup one to Butch.

Miss Bellum and the Professor blinked quite a bit, yes this was a sweet jester of the six, but to then just go and make out with each other, whiles the adults are watching? Creepy.

The Professor couched, making the six teens stop the short make-out session, everyone blushed and the Professor smiled at their love in all six eyes.

"I'm glad my daughters like you and you like them in return. But Rowdyruff boy's, you six do remember they hurt and beaten you up quite a bit to stop you destroying Townsville right?" The Professor asked looking at the three boys.

Brick nodded his head, "yes we remember. Why?"

"Well, with all six of you having superpowers, how about you three boys work together with the Powerpuff girls as heroes of Townsville. I'm sure you each have your own special abilities, as the standing tubes showed us Brick can control and create fire, Blossom her ice breath, Boomer can create electricity, Bubbles speaking many different languages, Buttercup her strength, and Butch his force field, plus you six can fly and run very fast. Ok?" The Professor explained.

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch all smiled, "Sure Professor, good idea."

Miss Bellum then smiled, "I got another idea. Boy's give me each your hand on which you'd like to have a new watch on, the same with the girls."

"Hu? Ok..." They said confused.

Miss Bellum measured all their sized hands and handed the Professor the six strings with the names of them on it.

"Professor with the circumference measurements, you can create six PPG and RRB watches, with them the mayor can contact them for any emergency, rather than just ringing the hotline and disturbing the other students in the class." Miss Bellum explained.

"Ok..." The Professor smiled.

Nothing else had to be discussed, so the eight left back to their respected homes.

* * *

At home with the Powerpuff Girls.

The three teenagers all left to Blossom's room to talk a bit, Blossom was reading a science book about anatomy, Buttercup taking a pair of handles and working on her muscle build-up and Bubbles was combing her blond hair.

"This is so cool." Buttercup smiled, "Who would have thought the three Rowdyruff boys would even want to give us a chance at having a relationship with them."

"They all are very sweet." Bubbles beamed, "Especially Boomie."

"Boomie Bubbles?" Blossom asked, "You've already come up with a nickname for your 'boyfriend'?"

Bubbles smiled, "It show's that I care for him. And I know deep down he cares for me too."

"True, they all may, each to their own." Buttercup snickered. "I'm still amazed that they can just forgive us like that, I mean, we've killed them. One kiss and bam, we've beaten them. And yet they haven't planned anything bad against us."

Blossom blinked, "You are right girls... I wonder."

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up as Blossom motioned to the door to follow her. The three flew downstairs and into the Professor's lab.

* * *

Inside the lab, Blossom found a hidden CCTV camera, the girls looked at each other, nodded and looked on the Professors computer what he was up to in the time they were in the tubes.

They saw how the Professor created the Rowdyruff boy's once more, then with Miss Bellum placing the boys in tubes, carrying the girls down and placing them in the same tubes, then one by one they grew up, before a week later they were removed, dressed and then taken out of the room.

That was it. The women leaned back and thought over what the plan could be in having the boys back... the Professor does know the girls respected them and felt guilty for their deaths, did he bring them back... so they could sort their problems out properly?

* * *

Downstairs in his lab, Professor Utonium took various bits and pieces for the six watch ideas, he picked up the six band withs and started measuring six pieces of metals.

With various cables, electricity, computer chips ect he created six watches, with various functions in them.

The first function: Telling the time. So all six clocks became digital clocks.

The second function: Telephoning, anyone can phone anyone up and talk through the phones. (Including hotline calls)

The third function: A distress signal to be sent out: if one or more of the superheroes are in need of support when stopping crime.

The fourth function: A compass to show them the way.

The Professor smiled at his idea, to add a bit of extra taste he made: Blossom's watch pink, Bubbles light blue, Buttercup lime green, Brick's blood-red, Boomers dark blue and Butch a dark green colour.

After checking that all the functions worked the Professor packed the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff girls watch into six separate cases. Then he headed upstairs.

* * *

The Professor found the Powerpuff girls in front of the TV now.

"Powerpuff girls, we got to go and meet up with the Rowdyruff boys again. Please come." The Professors instructed.

He made sure to text Miss Bellum about the idea, and the Powerpuff girls blinked and followed him back to his car.

A few minutes later the six teenagers meet up again, with Miss Bellum and the Professor too, he placed on a park bench the six small packages, one wrapped in pink, one in blue, one in light green, one in red, one in dark blue and one in dark green papers.

The Professor gives Blossom the pink package, Bubbles the light blue, Buttercup the light green, Brick a bright red, Boomer a dark blue and Butch a dark green.

"You all can open them up, they are for you all." The Professor smiled.

The six unwrapped it and each saw the six watches, each in their respected colours. Smiling they put them on and the Professor gave them a quick explanation about how theses watch function.

After trying them out in all their forms, the six teens smiled, very happy.

"Ok," Brick smiled after hearing the idea over working together, "But, does it mean we will have to change our team names? We are after all known ourselves as the Rowdyruff boy's and the girls as the Powerpuff girls."

"I don't think so, we just need to help each other out. We can each stay our own individual teams." Boomer suggested.

Buttercup nodded her head, "I agree."

The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys shook each their hands individually and agreed to become a team. Blossom and Brick were trying to work out who should be the leader and brains behind the team, but agreed to just discuss and share ideas.

Bubbles and Boomer discussed who should be the speed but agreed to just use it when the time is rights.

And Buttercup and Butch the same with strength, though they did end up having an arm-wrestling match, but found their strengths to be equal.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Very cute. Please review."


	6. Chapter 6 The first mission

Chapter 06 The first mission

Quanktumspirit: "Please comment."

* * *

The next afternoon, after school, the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys faced their new clocks, they saw the Professor's face appearing on the display as he spoke to the new team.

"Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys, a robbery is just in action. Head down to Boulevard Alley, the bank Higgins and co is being robbed. Stop them and then hand the robbers to the police station." The Professor spoke.

The six nodded their heads and flew in each team colours on their way, the Powerpuff girls ahead and the Rowdyruff boys just behind them.

The boys mainly decided to fly in this formation, because the boys knew their speeds smell a bit. After heading to the crime scene, it took them about 3 minutes before they saw the robbed bank.

The six landed safely on the ground and faced eight other robbers in front of them.

"Well, guys you know the drill." Blossom smiled.

Bubbles nodded her head.

They began with entering the bank from the door, Brick typed in the code to lock everyone in the bank, Boomer took his phone and rang the police up, whiles Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup raced to the robbers.

They tried talking to them in giving the money back, but the robbers just picked up the guns and started firing at them.

"Oh, they never learn." Blossom sighed.

With a few swift moves, Buttercup and Blossom immobilised the robbers, Bubbles tied them up and handed the bank the money back.

A few minutes later the police arrived, Brick, Boomer and Butch lead the robbers into the back of the police van and closed the door. They were driven away and the new team stood next to each other.

"Good job everyone." Blossom praised the team.

Brick, Boomer and Butch nodded their heads.

Brick picked the watch up and phoned the Professor up, as well as Miss Bellum.

" _Hello? Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys, did everything go according to plan?" The Professor asked._

Brick smirked, "Two robbers caught and locked up, no casualties Professor."

" _Very good job, all of you head down to the Mayor's office next please." The Professor smiled, "And then go home."_

"Roger that Professor." Butch smiled, but then looked to the Powerpuff girls confused, "Why do we need to go to the Mayor now?"

Blossom smiled at their friends, "You'll see. Come."

All six flew in their 'sort of' rainbow colours towards the Town's hall. A few minutes later they landed outside and walked through a few hall way's until they reached the mayor's office.

Blossom knocked against the door, and after a 'come in', came the six entered the mayor's office.

The Rowdyruff boys came across their 'mother' and the mayor sitting at his desk. The mayor looked a little shocked and scared facing the Rowdyruff boys.

"Um... the Rowdyruff boys? What are you three here for?" He asked scared.

Miss Bellum sighed, "I've been trying to explain to you for the past 2 weeks mayor, that the Rowdyruff Boys are alive again, I've adopted them as my 3 teenage boys and they are now the helping hand to the Powerpuff Girls."

"We were asked by the Powerpuff girls to help in the rescue today, sir." Brick explained. "And we completed our duties to the best of our abilities."

Boomer and Butch nodded their heads as well. The Mayor smiled and walked to one side of his office, he opened the cabin and pulled out a jar filled with various coloured sweeties.

"Well, thank you, Rowdyruff boys, for helping the Powerpuff girls, all six of you can be awarded for it." The Mayor smiled, handing the jar over to the six. "One toffy each."

The Powerpuff girls smiled, each picked a pink, blue and green sweet. But the Rowdyruff boys looked a little uncertain, mainly because their mother was watching them with a close eye.

"Its alright boy's you can have one sweet. It won't spoil your appetite for lunch." Miss Bellum smiled, nodding to the jar.

The Rowdyruff boys nodded and took one each too, then they all tasted it and smiled at the Mayor and Miss Bellum kindly.

"Thank you, Mr Mayor." Brick smiled, "We hope we can continue working well in a team."

The others nodded to, they said goodbye and headed back outside.

* * *

They all flew on a tall building in Townsville and each stood next to their counterparts, looking out towards Townsville.

Brick coughed a bit and looked over to the Powerpuff girls, "So girls... is this what you do half of your time if you are not studying for school? Just saving the day from trouble makers?"

"Pretty much." Buttercup replied, scanning round town and then looking over to the junkyard, she saw the Gang Green Gang were just there and 're-decorating' their hut with spray cans.

The other villains were either in jail or doing other things in Townsville, not causing trouble, but just having a normal day out.

Blossom suddenly gained an idea, "So... boys would you all like to go out on a date now? School is done, we've all done our homework, the city seems to be safe for now and dinner isn't until 7 PM."

"You sure Blossom?" Bubbles asked, almost seemingly beaming over her face looking at Boomer excited.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Should we head then out to the ice cream parlour?"

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch nodded their heads, the six flew in their respected rainbow colours down to the ground and entered the ice cream parlour.

* * *

Blossom bought herself a strawberry ice cream, Brick a mixed fruit ice cream, Bubbles a blueberry ice cream, Boomer a lemon ice cream, Buttercup a green apple ice cream and Butch a chocolate ice cream.

After the six had their ice creams they headed to the back of the shop, there they found 3 free tables with two chairs at each table, Blossom and Brick took the first table, Boomer and Bubbles took the second table, and Butch and Buttercup took the third table.

"This is a good way to relax after a day of hero work," Blossom smiled enjoying the ice.

The others smiled too and enjoyed consuming the treats.

Bubbles blinked as suddenly Himeko entered the ice cream parlour as well. She squeezed Boomer's hand a little bit tighter out of fear.

Blossom and Buttercup noticed Bubbles shaking a bit more, she just tilted her head towards the doorway, and the others spotted Himeko as well.

"Oh no, what does the Queen of bitches want here?" Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom rolled her eyes, "Buttercup, she's a human being, like everyone else."

Himeko bought herself a strawberry ice cream too, then she spotted the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff boys, smiling she walked towards the six.

"Why hi girls, who are the three hot gentlemen with you?" Himeko asked looking at each Rowdyruff boy up and down. "Your brothers?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "No they are the Rowdyruff boy's, our boyfriends."

Himeko blinked, "What? All of them? With you three idiots?"

"Shut it Himeko!" Butch sneered glaring at her, "The Powerpuff Girls have been our close friends for... 10 years now. And a few weeks ago we've agreed to go out with them."

"Oh, so nothing tight then?" Himeko giggled and tried approaching Brick.

The Rowdyruff boy's had enough, they got up, walked opposite of each of their beloved Powerpuff's and looked into each of their eyes.

'Sorry, please don't feel insulted!' The Rowdyruff boy's told the Powerpuff's through telepathic links.

The women looked a bit confused, suddenly they were pulled in an embrace, and the Rowdyruff boy's each kissed their Powerpuff girl with all their love in their heart. Himeko blinked shocked as she saw the boys ravishing in the Powerpuff girl's mouths, and even hugging them closely.

After the kiss, Himeko still looked confused, the Rowdyruff boy's stopped the kisses and hugged each individual Powerpuff girl.

Himeko gritted her teeth together, "Ok ok, I'll go then."

She left the shop, after the door was closed and Himeko's expensive Limo drove away, the boys let the three girls go again and blushed a bit.

Bubbles giggled, "You don't need to feel embarrassed boy's, I think I can speak for all 3 of us that we enjoyed that kiss."

"True." Blossom smiled, hugging Brick again.

Buttercup also agreed, "Or was it a bit much for you three?"

"Not at all." Butch chuckled, hugging Buttercup back.

But Boomer looked a little ashamed, "Just... just a bit sudden."

"Its alright Boomer." Bubbles chuckled, giving him another kiss, "I enjoyed it with you, and my sisters did to with your brothers."

Blossom and Buttercup nodded their heads.

Just then Blossom's watch beeped: "Girls, its time to go home."

Blossom sighed, "We are coming Professor."

Brick's watch rang too, "You three too boys."

"Yes Mum, we are coming." Brick spoke back.

The six-packed up and the Rowdyruff boys flew the Powerpuff girls back to their home.

* * *

A short while later, the Rowdyruff boys and Powerpuff girls landed at the PPG's home. The Rowdyruff boys hugged the Powerpuff girls and smiled at them.

"We had a good time." Brick smiled, "And we will be sure to be there for the next rescue."

"Thank you, Brick," Blossom smiled.

"Stay safe. And we'll see you tomorrow." Butch smiled at Buttercup.

Buttercup nodded her head.

The three Rowdyruff boys gave the Powerpufgirls a kiss, they hugged and made out, until the door was opened.

Professor Utonium blinked as he saw his three girls kissing the Rowdyruff boys, he sighed, he did agree they could go out together and be in a relationship, but did they have to kiss so soon?

Short while later the boy's released the girls, and almost instantly the six blushed as the Professor was watching their make-out session.

"It's alright Rowdyruffboy's." The Professor smiled, "I did agree you could see my daughters. So kissing should be in it too."

They nodded their heads and let the girls return home. After the Professor closed the door too, the Rowdyruff boys smiled and shot up into the sky, and at full speed back home to Miss Bellum.

* * *

A short while later, even the Rowdyruff boys got home. Miss Bellum smiled as she has prepared for them some dinner. Some delicious spaghetti.

The Rowdyruffboy's finished their homework, washed their hands and then sat at the table with Miss Bellum.

"Did you three have a good day?" Miss Bellum asked her sons smiling at them.

Brick smiled and nodded his head, "It was a good day."

Butch and Bomer nodded their heads too. A good day for sure.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Comments, please. I hope it was good. Does anyone have another idea what else I could add to the tale? Suggestions are welcomed."


End file.
